This invention relates generally to protective covers for telephone mouthpieces and/or earpieces, and more particularly, to improvements in such covers.
There is continual need for improvements in such mouthpiece and/or earpiece covers. For example, there is need for low-cost, easily applied covers, which readily attach to, and are readily removable from the telephone receivers having different sized mouthpieces and/or earpieces.